To Be or Not To Be
by shred01
Summary: Part 3 of the three part serise (part 1 - Spiked, part 2 - Visions). Set during Angel's season 5. enjoy!


TO BE OR NOT TO BE  
  
~LUCAS' APARTMENT~  
  
Spike stormed into the apartment and slammed the door shut. He went further into the apartment and kicked a chair out of his way. Fred flinched in surprise. Katie and Lucas entered the apartment a second later. Lawrence rushed out of the kitchen with a half-eaten pizza in his hand, looking terrified.  
  
LAWRENCE: What happened?  
  
LUCAS: Why don't you as the big man with the visions?  
  
Spike shrugged his jacket off and threw it against the wall in anger.  
  
SPIKE: Argh! Why must this happen to me?  
  
LAWRENCE: What happened?  
  
Spike snatched a packet of cigarette from a table top and place one stick into his mouth. He lit it up in one fluid motion. He took one long drag and exhaled trying to calm himself down.  
  
It didn't help.  
  
LAWRENCE: What happened, Spike? What's with all the kicking and slamming?  
  
Spike didn't reply. He stalked towards Fred and leaned towards her. Fred trembled under his graze.  
  
SPIKE: You didn't tell me that there would be voices in my head!  
  
FRED: What.what voices?  
  
SPIKE: Don't play dumb, Winifred!  
  
FRED: I don't know what you're talking about.  
  
SPIKE: These voices are making me insane. They are stopping me from being evil! Is that part of The Powers' plan?  
  
FRED: I don't know. Maybe if you can tell me what the voices were.  
  
Spike pushed himself away from Fred and started pacing in front of her.  
  
SPIKE: They are voices of her.  
  
FRED: Her? You mean Buffy?  
  
SPIKE: And they keep reminding me.  
  
Spike trailed off as he stopped pacing. He looked at his cigarette in deep thought.  
  
FRED: Keep reminding you of what?  
  
SPIKE: (whispers) Of what I promised her.  
  
LUCAS: Oh don't give excuses, Spike! Admit it, you were just a wimp. Spike took another drag from his cigarette, threw it onto the floor of the apartment and ground it out with his boot.  
  
SPIKE: Yeah, you are right. I was a wimp. I was stopped by a small voice in my head. (laughs) Dru had many voices in her head but that didn't stop her from killing an entire village. (sighs) What have I become?  
  
LAWRENCE: Aww don't be upset Spikey. I'm sure you'll do better next time. All you have to do is to get rid of the voices and you will be fine.  
  
Spike glared at Lawrence. Then he faced Fred.  
  
SPIKE: Where is she?  
  
FRED: Buffy?  
  
SPIKE: Where is she?!  
  
FRED: I'm not sure. But I heard that Angel contacted her to tell her you've returned. I think she's coming down to the office.  
  
SPIKE: When?  
  
~WOLFRAM AND HART~ ~angel's office~  
  
No sign of Fred or Spike anywhere.  
  
They have been looking high and low for both of them but all they found was two mutilated bodies. Though Angel knew it was the work of vampires, he wasn't sure whether Spike was one of them. They finally decided to head back to the office. The sun was coming up soon and he needed to be indoors.  
  
And also because, in a few hours time, Buffy would be visiting.  
  
Angel shrugged off his jacket and threw it on top of his couch, which was at the corner of his office. He flopped down onto it and stretched out. He shut his eyes and tried to get some sleep but it didn't come. He was too preoccupied with the arrival of Spike, the kidnapping of Fred and the coming of Buffy to get some sleep.  
  
There wasn't anything he could do. The only thing he had to do was to wait for something to happen. Something that would give a hint as to where Spike or Fred was. Sleep was about to tug at his eyelids when his phone rang.  
  
Angel hopped out of his couch and shuffled towards his desk. He snatched his phone and barked into it.  
  
ANGEL: What?!  
  
VOICE AT THE OTHER END: Sir, we are getting reports that two demons are going around Sunset Street killing people. So far five people are dead. Normally we would take care of this ourselves but since you asked us to keep you updated on every activity.  
  
ANGEL: Yeah, I'll take care of this.  
  
VOICE AT THE OTHER END: Do you want us to contact Mr. Gunn and Mr. Wyndam- Pryce?  
  
ANGEL: No, I'll do this by myself.  
  
VOICE AT THE OTHER END: Right sir.  
  
Angel hanged up, strode towards the couch and picked up his jacket. Looks like he wasn't going to get the sleep he needed. At least he had something to do to take his mind off things. He put his jacket on as he left his office.  
  
Damn it! Buffy's coming.  
  
~LUCAS' APARTMENT~  
  
FRED: I don't really know when she's coming but I know she is.  
  
Spike ran his hand through his blond hair in frustration.  
  
SPIKE: You don't know? How could you not know? I thought you and the bloody poof are working together. What happened to the close employer-employee relationship?  
  
He didn't let Fred answer his question. He went to where his leather coat lay and snatched it off the floor. He put it on as he headed towards the front door.  
  
SPIKE: I'm not going to stand here and do nothing. I'm going out.  
  
LAWRENCE: Where are you going?  
  
SPIKE: Out!  
  
He swung the door open and was about to step outside when he felt something familiar. He felt a cold sensation creeping at the back of his head. Like cold fingers gripping his brain, making his skull numb.  
  
Oh no! Not again! His hand flew to his temple as the vision hit him - hard. Spike screamed in pain and he staggered to his knees.  
  
KATIE: Spikey!  
  
A group of vampires - about 8 of them - enters a club. there are many people around... the vampires starts picking their victims and drinks them on the spot... they move on to find other victims.  
  
Katie and Lawrence rushed to his side as Spike shook his head, trying to clear the images and the pain. The images stopped coming but the pain still throbbed on. He looked up at his two fellow vampires. Etched on their faces was something Spike never saw in a long time - pity. And it was directed to him.  
  
They pitied him.  
  
Lawrence slipped his hand under Spike's arm to help him up to his feet.  
  
LAWRENCE: You ok?  
  
SPIKE: Get your hands of me!  
  
He pushed Lawrence away and glared at Katie. He stood shakily to his feet.  
  
SPIKE: Stay away from me.  
  
Katie took a step back in surprise.  
  
KATIE: Spikey.  
  
SPIKE: Shut up! And wipe that expression off your face! I don't need your pity!  
  
LAWRENCE: Spike we are just trying to help.  
  
SPIKE: Help? Well, you can help be getting rid of these visions!  
  
He faced Fred.  
  
SPIKE: I already made my choice. Why are they still sending me these bloody visions?  
  
FRED: I. I don't know.  
  
Spike shook his head and laughed bitterly.  
  
SPIKE: What do you know? I'm out of here.  
  
And with that, he stalked out of the apartment without a backward glance.  
  
KATIE: Spikey?  
  
~HIP CLUB~  
  
Spike knew at once when the vision came to him where he wanted to go. As soon as he left the apartment, he headed straight to the club where the potential danger was going to happen as shown in the vision. He didn't exactly know why he wanted to go there, though. Maybe he wanted to stop the visions once and for all by getting involve in the attack or maybe he just wanted to get away from the apartment and the club was the obvious choice to go to. Whatever the reason was, Spike wasn't about to turn back. He was already here, might as well get through with whatever he wanted to do.  
  
Spike entered the dim club about 20 minutes after he left the apartment. He surveyed the dark and smoky interior as he made his way through the thick crowd. There were about a hundred young people packed in the small club. Loud, pulsing music was blasting out from a dozen speakers surrounding the dance floor.  
  
After a minute of pushing through the crowd, Spike finally made it to the bar. He slapped some money on the counter as the bartender looked at him questioningly.  
  
SPIKE: Give me a bottle of beer.  
  
The bartender nodded and turned his back to Spike. As he worked on Spike's drink, Spike studied the dance floor. He recognized a few dancers from his vision but he didn't see any of the vampires on the dance floor or in the club. The bartender slide Spike's beer to him and Spike took a sip from it. It was then when he saw them entering the bar. It was also then when he saw her.  
  
Like his vision had shown him, about 8 vampires - all of them looking as young as the club goers - sauntered into the club like they owned it. All of them were male and like all males, all of them were eyeing the females on the dance floor. One by one, the vampires picked their victims; they slide up to a pretty young girl and started dancing and flirting with her.  
  
But Spike wasn't paying attention to the vampires or their victims. He had his eye on her. He couldn't see her face but he recognized that blond hair anyway. He pushed his beer away and started making his towards the familiar girl on the dance floor. At that same time, one of the vampires also made his way towards her. Get away from her! SPIKE: Buffy! Vampires!  
  
But she didn't hear him. No one could with the music this loud. The vampire came up to the blond girl and gave her big charming smile. To his amazement, she put her arms around him and started dancing with him. What is she doing? He's a vampire!  
  
Spike was about to push his way through the dancers when the couple turned around with the girl facing him. The blond girl wasn't Buffy at all. She didn't look remotely like Buffy. Spike blinked. Now I'm seeing things. Her dance partner leaned in close to whisper something into her ear. He said a few words and in the next moment, vamped out and bit her. The throbbing music drowned out her screams.  
  
One by one the other vampires started their killing, doing exactly what the first vampire did. They let the bodies fall to the floor and moved on to another female dancer. No one noticed the dead bodies on the floor.  
  
Spike picked up his beer and took another sip, watching the scene before him.  
  
~APARTMENT~ ~morning~  
  
Lawrence crept silently into the living room of the apartment where Fred was tied up. The apartment was dark but he still could see with help from the little amount of sunlight streaming in. Fred was staring out at the only window that wasn't boarded up. She didn't notice or hear Lawrence when he came up from behind her.  
  
Lawrence knelt behind Fred and tapped on her shoulder. Fred jerked in surprise. She craned her neck, trying to get a view of Lawrence.  
  
FRED: Who's that?  
  
LAWRENCE: Shh! Keep your voice down. It's me Lawrence. No one knows I'm here so I want you to stay quiet.  
  
FRED: What are you doing?  
  
LAWRENCE: I'm getting you out of here. And can you look straight ahead while you talk. That way no one would suspect I'm here.  
  
FRED: But we are alone.  
  
LAWRENCE: Shh! I'm trying to concentrate!  
  
He started working on her ropes as Fred looked straight on.  
  
FRED: Why?  
  
LAWRENCE: Why what?  
  
FRED: Why are you helping me to escape?  
  
LAWRENCE: Cause Spike doesn't need the distraction. Especially during this time.  
  
FRED: What do you mean?  
  
Lawrence ignored her question. LAWRENCE: I want you to do what I say and don't ask any questions, ok? You go back to wherever you came from. Don't turn back. Just go. And tell that boss of yours, Angel, to be patient. Tell him that Spike will make a decision soon so don't do anything hasty. Understand?  
  
Lawrence finished untying her and looked at Fred questioningly.  
  
LAWRENCE: Understand?  
  
FRED: Who are you?  
  
LAWRENCE: Someone who's looking out for Spike. Now go! Lucas and Katie might wake up.  
  
Fred stood up hesitantly.  
  
FRED: Do you know where Spike is now?  
  
LAWRENCE: No I don't. But I do know that he will come to you.  
  
Lawrence took her hand, pulled her towards the door and yanked it open. He took out some bills from his pocket and pressed it into her hands.  
  
LAWRENCE: Get a cab and get out of here.  
  
FRED: Won't you get into trouble?  
  
LAWRENCE: I got it under control. You don't have to worry about me.  
  
He then gave her gentle shove out of the door. Fred took that cue and fled down the hallway and out of the apartment building. Lawrence went back into the apartment and stood quietly in the middle of the living room for the next ten minutes.  
  
Ten minutes later, Lawrence picked up the chair Fred was tied to and smashed it against the wall. The chair crashed to the floor in pieces. Then he went to the open front door and slammed it shut, hard enough that the sound reverberated through the whole apartment.  
  
LAWRENCE: Guys! She's getting away!  
  
~WOLFRAM & HART~ ~morning~  
  
Angel trudged into his office after a long night of patrolling. He spent most of the night finding and killing the Congreha demons and spend the rest of it hunting down a group of vampires who attacked about a dozen people - mostly females - in a club. Since he was up against eight vampires, he only managed to dust four while the rest escaped. The night was already gone and morning was upon him when he returned to Wolfram & Hart about an hour later.  
  
He hoped he could take a short nap before he faced the rest of the day but as soon as he entered his office, the hopes of taking that nap was soon fading away. Seated and waiting patiently in his office was a lacking-of- sleep Wesley.  
  
WESLEY: You are finally back.  
  
ANGEL: A lot of demons and vampires out there.  
  
Angel went to his table and slumped into his plush leather chair. He hung his head back and closed his eyes.  
  
ANGEL: Is something wrong?  
  
WESLEY: No there isn't. I just thought I come and check up on you.  
  
ANGEL: That's nice.  
  
WESLEY: Are you ok?  
  
ANGEL: I'm fine.  
  
WESLEY: You don't look fine. You look like.  
  
ANGEL: A walking corpse?  
  
WESLEY: . No, worst. Like crap.  
  
ANGEL: Well, I haven't gotten much sleep lately. And you don't look so good either.  
  
WESLEY: Yes, well, things like this takes your sleep away. It's just the way it is. Anyway, I'm a bit worried about you and how you are handling this thing.  
  
ANGEL: I'm handling it fine.  
  
WESLEY: I don't think you are.  
  
Angel straightened in his seat and looked pointedly at Wesley. He wasn't really in the mood to argue.  
  
ANGEL: If you aren't happy with the way I'm handling this, then stay out of the way. I'm not stopping you. But this is the only way I know how to solve this thing and if you have any better suggestions, then I'll let you take over. I'm not stopping you in that area either.  
  
WESLEY: (sarcastically) Maybe you are right. Maybe letting Spike chose the dark side is the only way to defeat him.  
  
ANGEL: I didn't say that.  
  
WESLEY: No you didn't. But you did say that letting Spike chose the dark side would make it easier for you to kill him and you know what that says to me? You are letting your feelings to lead the way and you know very well how that would turn out.  
  
ANGEL: I'm not.  
  
WESLEY: Then why aren't you out there finding Spike before he causes real damage? Why wait till he does?  
  
Angel looked away. Wesley was right. He was caught up with how Buffy would feel about him killing Spike that he never bothered to see the big picture. He was suppose to stop Spike not please Buffy.  
  
Why can't my feelings disappear just like my reflection?  
  
Before Angel or Wesley could say anything else, the door of Angel's office burst open and Gunn rushed in a second later.  
  
GUNN: Guys, we got Fred.  
  
Angel, Wesley followed closely behind Gunn as they rushed down the hallway towards Fred's office.  
  
ANGEL: Where did you find her?  
  
GUNN: I didn't. She came to us. She said something about Lawrence letting her go. She looked pretty beat up so I didn't question her further.  
  
The three of them turn round a corner and ran past three doors before stopping in front of a huge solid oak door. Gunn pushed it open and they stepped in.  
  
Fred was seated in one of the chairs with Lorne hovering beside her. He handed her a steaming cup of something as Angel, Wesley and Gunn approached her. Fred gave them a tight smile as soon as she saw them entering the office. Wesley knelt down on the other side of Fred and placed a comforting hand on her knee.  
  
WESLEY: How are you feeling?  
  
FRED: Tired. I haven't slept since I got captured.  
  
ANGEL: Did he hurt you?  
  
Fred took a sip from the cup before replying.  
  
FRED: He didn't hurt me that much. I just got slapped for not answering the questions with the right answers.  
  
Gunn balled his fists tightly against his sides.  
  
GUNN: He hit you.  
  
FRED: It's nothing serious, Charles. Don't worry, I'll live.  
  
WESLEY: Can you tell us what happened? Where did Spike take you?  
  
FRED: They held me somewhere in an apartment in Sunset Boulevard. I think it's one of the vampires' apartment.  
  
ANGEL: How did you escape?  
  
FRED: I didn't. Lawrence let me go.  
  
GUNN: Lawrence?  
  
FRED: He's one of Spike's friends.  
  
WESLEY: One of the vampires?  
  
FRED: No. He was the little blue demon.  
  
GUNN: The one that looked a lot like Lorne?  
  
LORNE: Like me?  
  
GUNN: Well, actually, a bluer, shorter version of you.  
  
ANGEL: So this Lawrence let you go. Did he say why?  
  
FRED: He told me I was distracting Spike and I should leave. And he also told me to tell you that Spike would chose his path but you have to give him time.  
  
GUNN: Looks like this Lawrence dude is from the inside.  
  
ANGEL: Did he say anything else? Who he was?  
  
Fred shook her head and took a sip of her beverage.  
  
LORNE: I think we should let the little sweetcake rest. She's been through a lot.  
  
FRED: Oh wait! I almost forgot to tell you. He and his little gang come back to the apartment after a hunt and he was very angry about the voices in his head preventing him from hunting.  
  
ANGEL: Voices?  
  
WESLEY: The Powers sent voices too?  
  
FRED: That's what he asked me. I told him I don't know. He didn't really say out right but the voices were of Buffy.  
  
Wesley stood up with a frown on his face. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he spoke.  
  
WESLEY: He's conscious maybe.  
  
ANGEL: No, he doesn't have a soul remember. No soul, no conscious.  
  
GUNN: Maybe it's The Powers. Maybe they are trying to sway him from choosing the dark side.  
  
WESLEY: Could be. But why the voice of Buffy?  
  
GUNN: It's the obvious choice ain't it?  
  
ANGEL: (mutters) Well the obvious choice would be The Pope's or Mother Theresa.  
  
LORNE: Ok people, let her finish. Theories later.  
  
WESLEY: Right. Of course. Please continue.  
  
ANGEL: Sorry.  
  
GUNN: Then what happened?  
  
FRED: Well, he was really pissed off and he decided to go out again. He was about to leave when another vision hit him. He left straight after that.  
  
WESLEY: Another vision. That means he still haven't chose yet. We may have a chance.  
  
GUNN: Or not. Where is he now?  
  
FRED: Not sure. He wasn't there when I got away. But Lawrence did say that Spike would come...  
  
A movement at the doorway caught Fred's attention and she stopped in mid sentence. She nudged Angel and nodded towards the door. Angel followed her nod and his heart nearly skipped a beat at the sight of the visitor.  
  
There standing at the door of Fred's office was Buffy Summers. She looked at straight at Angel, her eyes penetrating through his. Angel could not help but looked away.  
  
BUFFY: What about Spike coming back?  
  
~ANGEL'S OFFICE~  
  
ANGEL: Have a seat.  
  
BUFFY: Definitely. I have a feeling I should be sitting down for this.  
  
Buffy took the seat across from Angel and looked around his office in awe.  
  
BUFFY: It's interesting that you got a promotion and I didn't.  
  
ANGEL: This, all of this, isn't a promotion. It's a curse.  
  
BUFFY: A curse? That an interesting thing to say. So how is this a curse? Posh office, hundreds of workers working under you. I don't see this as a curse. So, what, are they killing you with the "yes sir" and "coffee, Mr. Angel"?  
  
ANGEL: No but they are killing me with their coffee.  
  
Buffy laughed softy as Angel smiled on. Angel couldn't remember when was the last time he smiled and for a moment he almost forgot why she was really here.  
  
Almost.  
  
ANGEL: So, um, you are probably wondering what you are doing here.  
  
BUFFY: (smiles) I wasn't a second ago but now that you've brought it up.  
  
So I wasn't the only one.  
  
BUFFY: So what were you guys talking about back there? I heard the phrases "Spike would come back". What's that all about?  
  
Angel scratched the back of his neck, stalling for time. He was afraid of what her reaction would be when she heard the news. He knew he would just drop dead when she jumped for joy on hearing Spike's return.  
  
BUFFY: Angel? You still with me?  
  
Angel cleared his throat and forced a smile at her.  
  
ANGEL: Yeah, I am. Sorry, I was just trying to find the right words to say.  
  
BUFFY: Just tell me what's going on.  
  
ANGEL: Alright. Spike's back. He's alive.  
  
BUFFY: Spike's back?  
  
ANGEL: Yeah. I know it's hard to grasp.  
  
Angel trailed off as Buffy shook her head in frustration.  
  
BUFFY: Damn it! Why now?  
  
Angel blinked. That wasn't the reaction he expected but at least she didn't jump for joy  
  
~SEWERS~  
  
Another club and another group of vampires.killing more females in that club. there's panic and chaos this time around. more people are killed.  
  
The vision faded away with some of the gruesome pictures lingering in the back of his mind. Spike bumped his head against the grimy wall a couple of times in frustration before pushing himself of the wall. He went to the other corner of Lawrence's little home and sat down, grimacing with every move he made. He hung his head and squeezed his eyes shutting, relieving the vision.  
  
This was the second time the vision came. The first time was when he went into the sewers to hideout from the sun's deadly rays. He was nearly crippled with pain but he managed to continue through the tunnels as soon as the vision was gone. He didn't want to go back to the apartment so he decided to come down here instead and the only place he knew where he could rest without any interruptions and without seeing any vampires with pity on their faces was Lawrence's little hole.  
  
LAWRENCE: I knew I find you here.  
  
Spike didn't look up as Lawrence came over to him and sat down beside him.  
  
LAWRENCE: I was worried about you. I thought you torched yourself or something.  
  
That thought did cross my mind.  
  
LAWRENCE: Did you get another vision? What did you see?  
  
Lawrence waited for the vampire to reply but Spike didn't.  
  
LAWRENCE: Look, Spike, I know you are mad at me. Er, why are you mad at me?  
  
As quick as a flash, Spike grabbed Lawrence by his throat and slammed him against the wall, hard. The snarling Spike leaned close.  
  
SPIKE: I've been nothing but a ball of pain in the past three hours and I don't need you to cause more by making my brain register what you speak. So just shut up and leave me alone. I don't need you or anybody else to watch over me and worried about me. Understand?  
  
Lawrence moved his head, nodding as much as Spike's grip allowed him to.  
  
SPIKE: Good. Now get out your blue ass away from me.  
  
Spike let go of Lawrence and he scramble out of Spike's way and into the far corner of the sewer.  
  
LAWRENCE: I'll just stay here. I won't speak or move a muscle.  
  
Spike turned away, pulled out a packet of cigarette and popped one in his mouth.  
  
LAWRENCE: But I have one question though.  
  
Spike turned and looked at him, daring him to speak.  
  
LAWRENCE: Don't kill me or rip my throat out when I say this but.  
  
~WOLFRAM & HART~  
  
Buffy paced in front of Angel as he waited for her to speak. She has been pacing for the last 5 minutes and hasn't said a word. Angel cleared his throat hoping to snap her out of her pacing but she didn't hear him.  
  
ANGEL: Buffy?  
  
This time she heard him. She stopped her pacing and faced him, her eyes filled with anger.  
  
I hope she's not angry with me.  
  
BUFFY: I cannot believe he would do this.  
  
ANGEL: I know I should have told you earlier but. Wait a minute. What did you say?  
  
She started pacing again as she continued, ignoring Angel.  
  
BUFFY: Why would he come back now? Why now when I'm starting to feel normal again. (shakes her head) But, hey, I should have known with the crazy dreams I've been having. (laughs) It's weird. Everyone I know that dies never stay dead. (looks at angel) Why is that? Is it their duty to throw my life into confusion every time I got it under control?  
  
Angel ran his hand through his hair, unsure of what to say.  
  
ANGEL: Buffy, why don't you sit down and calm down.  
  
BUFFY: (interrupts him) Calm down? You expect me to calm down after you gave me that kind of news?  
  
Angel stood up and walked towards her. He stood in front of her and took her shoulders, stopping her in mid stride.  
  
ANGEL: Buffy, just calm down for a minute ok? You are rambling and though I've always understood your rambling, this time I don't. So sit down and tell me what you know.  
  
Buffy sighed and pushed his hands off her shoulders. She turned away from him feeling slightly embarrassed.  
  
BUFFY: I'm sorry. I just was bit taken aback by what you told me.  
  
ANGEL: I figured that much.  
  
Buffy flopped down in her seat and gave a short laugh.  
  
BUFFY: You can just forget about that little outburst.  
  
Angel took a seat beside Buffy. He placed his elbows on his knees and leaned forward.  
  
ANGEL: I would love to but I can't. I want to know more about what you said.  
  
BUFFY: Which part?  
  
ANGEL: The part about you having crazy dreams.  
  
BUFFY: Oh that. Yeah, I've been having dreams about Spike about a week or so after he, um, died.  
  
ANGEL: Dreams about Spike coming back to life?  
  
BUFFY: No. But dreams of him dying again.  
  
Angel frowned.  
  
ANGEL: He dies again?  
  
BUFFY: At first I didn't understand. I mean, he's already dead, how can he die again? But after you told me that Spike was alive, it kinda makes sense.  
  
ANGEL: How does he die?  
  
Buffy looked down at her hands.  
  
BUFFY: I. I kill him.  
  
~SEWERS~ ~night~  
  
Spike looked fearfully at Buffy.  
  
SPIKE: What's happening to me?  
  
Buffy caught his face in her hands and gave him a brave smile.  
  
BUFFY: Shh. Just relax. Everything will be ok.  
  
SPIKE: What's going? Please, Buffy. Tell me what's going on. Why am I here?  
  
BUFFY: Don't worry. Everything will be ok.  
  
She leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. A minute later she pulled apart with tears streaming down her face.  
  
BUFFY: You'll be safe now.  
  
Without warning, a bright light blinded Spike and an intense pain racked through his body.  
  
SPIKE: NOO!!!  
  
And just like that, he bust into dust  
  
SPIKE: NOO!!!  
  
LAWRENCE: Arghh! What? What?  
  
Spike jolted upright, drenched in cold sweat. Lawrence, who was dozing off in his little corner, looked wide-eyed at Spike.  
  
LAWRENCE: What happened? Did you get another vision?  
  
SPIKE: No. I just had a nightmare. What time is it?  
  
Lawrence looked up at the covered exit just above his head.  
  
LAWRENCE: Not sure. Want me to go check?  
  
Spike got up to his feet and picked up his jacket which was bundled up on the floor.  
  
SPIKE: No need. I'll take the risk.  
  
Spike scaled the ladder, which led up to the manhole cover, leading aboveground. With a grunt, Spike pushed it opened and fortunately for him, moonlight streamed through the hole, hitting Spike in the face.  
  
SPIKE: (mutters) Lucky me.  
  
LAWRENCE: Where are you going?  
  
SPIKE: I'm going to make my decision. Don't wait up.  
  
Spike disappeared into the night with Lawrence watching after him.  
  
LAWRENCE: Well, it's about time.  
  
~WOLFRAM & HART~ ~angel's office~  
  
Wesley, Gunn and Fred were all called into Angel's office a few hours later to bring them up to date about Buffy's dream and to bring Buffy up to date about Spike's situation. Now they all gathered into Angel's office as Wesley told Buffy what has been happening during the past couple of days since Spike arrived.  
  
Buffy stood rooted in Angel's office as Wesley finished telling her about Spike's new lease of life and what he was given by The Powers.  
  
WESLEY: I assume Spike would choose the dark side as you said that you dreamt of him being killed by you.  
  
GUNN: But how do you know that her dream would come true?  
  
BUFFY: Slayer's dreams usually do.  
  
FRED: So what do we do now? Do we still kill him?  
  
ANGEL: Why not? We are already given a hint that Spike won't be good anymore and we eradicate evil so.  
  
BUFFY: No.  
  
WESLEY: No?  
  
ANGEL: Buffy, we don't have any other choice. We can't let him run free.  
  
Buffy faced Angel, her expression hard  
  
BUFFY: I won't kill him, Angel.  
  
ANGEL: Then I will.  
  
BUFFY: I won't let you.  
  
WESLEY: Buffy, Angel's right. The only way to stop Spike is to kill him.  
  
BUFFY: And the other way is to save him.  
  
GUNN: Save him? I think it's too late for that.  
  
ANGEL: Buffy, you can't possibly think you can do that.  
  
BUFFY: I'll get Willow or Giles if I have to. Killing him would be when we have no other choice.  
  
GUNN: Whoa! Hold up! Am I missing something here?  
  
FRED: Buffy wants to save Spike by giving him back his soul.  
  
WESLEY: And Angel doesn't approve of it because. Hmmm, I'm not so sure about that part.  
  
ANGEL: I don't not approve of it. I just don't see cursing Spike with a soul is considered as saving him.  
  
BUFFY: Neither do I but we'll get him his soul back some other way.  
  
ANGEL: There isn't any other way.  
  
BUFFY: I'll find it.  
  
Angel sighed as his frustration mounted. Is there no way to convince this woman? Angel turned to his fellow colleagues.  
  
ANGEL: Guys, do you mind leaving us alone for a bit? Buffy and I need to talk.  
  
BUFFY: There's nothing else to talk about. I've already made up my mind.  
  
Fred got up from her seat and pulled the standing Wesley and Gunn with her as she headed towards the door.  
  
FRED: We'll still go.  
  
GUNN: Yeah. Even though there isn't anything to talk about, there is sure much to fight about.  
  
FRED: Gunn!  
  
GUNN: What? I was just joking.  
  
The door of Angel's office slammed shut behind them. Angel turned back to a furious Buffy.  
  
ANGEL: Buffy.  
  
Buffy raised up her hand, silencing him.  
  
BUFFY: Don't. Just don't. I don't want to hear it. You used to help the helpless.  
  
ANGEL: Spike isn't helpless.  
  
BUFFY:. And now you run an evil law Firm which help the evil.  
  
ANGEL: Spike isn't. Ok, he is evil but he is a different kind of evil.  
  
Buffy folded her arms across her chest and glares at Angel.  
  
BUFFY: How many kind of evil are there?  
  
ANGEL: Look, I just don't want you to be kicking yourself if this thing fails. If I had the power or knowledge to give Spike his soul back, I would do it in an instant but I don't have that power or knowledge and neither do you. I don't want you to be disappointed at the end.  
  
BUFFY: I can take care of myself. And if you aren't.  
  
Angel raised his hands in surrender, stopping her in mid sentence.  
  
ANGEL: You know what? I'm not going to argue with you anymore. You do what you want and I'll support you. There's no point in arguing with you.  
  
Buffy mustered a smile laugh.  
  
BUFFY: (laughs) Now you get it in your thick skull.  
  
ANGEL: Just try to do what you think is right ok?  
  
BUFFY: Don't worry. This isn't the first time I'm dealing with a ravage vampire that I.  
  
Buffy caught herself before she could finish her sentence. She looked away, blushing slightly. However, Angel knew what she nearly wanted to say. He cocked his head, studying her.  
  
ANGEL: Do you love him?  
  
Buffy didn't look at him as she gave a hesitant answer.  
  
BUFFY: I don't know. I thought I did but. I don't know. But I do care for him. A lot. Does that say something?  
  
Angel's expression pained as he answered her.  
  
ANGEL: Yeah, it does.  
  
Buffy pointed to the door in a feeble attempt to lighten the mood.  
  
BUFFY: I should go and. go. I should go before things get really weird.  
  
ANGEL: Yeah.  
  
BUFFY: I'm going to call Willow. I hope you don't mind if she is in this. A year ago, she was a powerful witch. So powerful she could do anything. (laughs) She very nearly killed me. Anyway, she would be able to help us with this. I'm sure there's still some of that powerful witch left in her.  
  
ANGEL: I don't mind at all. Go ahead call her. We need all the help we can get. In the meantime, I'll set a room up for you and Willow here so you can stay as long as you want. We have plenty of room.  
  
BUFFY: I'm sure. Thanks.  
  
Buffy turned and made her way towards the door. She yanked it opened but didn't leave.  
  
BUFFY: I. urm. I may not know whether I love Spike but what I do know that if I ever did love him, I don't think I'll love him as much as I loved you.  
  
She looked over her shoulder and gave Angel a weak smile.  
  
BUFFY: I hope that says something.  
  
Buffy left before Angel had the chance to reply.  
  
Yeah, it does.  
  
~CLUB~  
  
As he entered the club, Spike realized that he was a little late. He spotted most of the vampires that he recognized from the vision already on the dance floor. Spike watched from the doorway as the vampires did their routine. But unlike the last time, something was different.  
  
The vampires weren't discreet about their attacks.  
  
Chaos reign as the first dead body was spotted by a fellow dancer. The female dancer screamed loudly, her voice carrying over the din. People around her stopped dancing and started yelling in terror when they saw the vampire towering over the body. All of them rushed towards the door, trying to escape. The vampires pounced on the fleeing dancers and killing as many as they could catch.  
  
Spike stepped out of the way, avoiding the onslaught of people coming towards him. He then ventured further into the club and kept an eye out for the vampires that were attacking the club. He didn't want to bump into them, ruin their party and have a confrontation with them. He was here on a mission and he didn't have time to be sidetracked.  
  
All around people were screaming and running in all directions. There were so many people for Spike to pick. So much warm blood. What do I do? He stopped abruptly and as expected, someone bumped into him a second later. Works all the time. He whipped around and came face to face with a small pretty redhead.  
  
SPIKE: Well, hello there, love.  
  
REDHEAD: Oh God! You gotta help me! They are everywhere!  
  
SPIKE: I know. There's one in front of you right now.  
  
Spike vamped out and grinned at the redhead. The girl screamed nearly bursting Spike's eardrums. He silenced her as he grabbed her hair, exposed her neck and bit down on it hard. Warm blood, spiked with fear and adrenaline, flooded into his mouth. Spike couldn't remember the last time he had blood that tasted this good. He felt alive and powerful.  
  
And he felt evil.  
  
After he drank her dry, he dropped the corpse to the ground and sauntered further into the club to find more tasty humans. He wasn't disappointed. After draining his second human, he approached another - this time a man. He didn't waste his time drinking him. He wanted to feel the full effect of being evil. In one fluid motion, Spike snapped the man's neck and ripped out his throat, spilling blood all over the sticky floor of the club.  
  
Spike moved on to yet another human.  
  
~WOLFRAM & HART~ ~buffy's office~  
  
Sweet! Buffy walked around her office, which Angel had set up for her and admired it in fascination. The office was much smaller than Angel's but it is just as grand. With a large mahogany desk in front of two floor-to- ceiling windows, leather swiveling chair, which she always wanted to have, and a small weapons cabinet filled with, well, weapons, this was the kind of office Buffy wanted when she was a counselor at Sunnydale High School.  
  
Not only that but, the office also had a adjoining room which had all the basic room necessities - a queen size bed, one doubled-door wooden cupboard, a matching dresser and a small television. Buffy approached a door at one corner of the room and pulled it open, revealing a bathroom.  
  
BUFFY: I sure could live here.  
  
WESLEY: Glad you like it.  
  
Buffy spun round in surprise.  
  
BUFFY: Jeez! I didn't hear you come in.  
  
WESLEY: Sorry to startled you. I just thought I drop by, see how you were settling in.  
  
Buffy brushed past Wesley and went into the office.  
  
BUFFY: I'm settling just fine. Once I test out that comfy chair, I'm good to go.  
  
WESLEY: (laughs) Good. Good.  
  
Buffy flopped down into the leather chair behind the desk and leaned back, enjoying the rich leather feel against her exposed skin.  
  
WESLEY: You would really enjoy the chair's power if you take a spin.  
  
Buffy did what she was told. She planted her feet on the plush carpet and pushed off. She spun a couple of time before slowing to a stop.  
  
BUFFY: You are so right!  
  
Buffy got off her chair and looked seriously at Wesley.  
  
BUFYF: Ok, enough fun. We didn't really do the "hi, how are you" thing when I first came.  
  
WESLEY: Truly understandable.  
  
BUFFY: How are you, Wesley? Cause, you sure changed a lot. Been going down that road to hotness since you left Sunnydale, I see.  
  
Wesley chuckled. WESLEY: A lot has happened.  
  
BUFFY: I bet. Tons must have happened to change you into a mini Angel.  
  
WESLEY: A mini Angel?  
  
BUFFY: You know, tall, dark and brooding.  
  
Wesley ran his hand over his stubble, blushing slightly.  
  
WESLEY: Yes, well.  
  
BUFFY: Someday, when all this is over, you have to tell me what's been going on with you guys. One minute you were holed up in some unknown office and now you're here.  
  
WESLEY: It's a long story.  
  
Buffy grinned, not letting him of the hook that easily  
  
BUFFY: Now that I've retired, I've got all the time in the world. But, seriously, you look great. Certainly lost that stiff-upper-lip-English-man look. If Willow could see you now.  
  
WESLEY: Well, enough about me. How are thing with you and the rest?  
  
He gestured for her to sit as he took a seat in front of her desk. Buffy sat down with a sigh.  
  
BUFFY: Things couldn't have been better. Until this happen. Everyone's really enjoying the 'normalness' in their lives now. We are happy.  
  
WESLEY: That's good to hear. And old Rupert?  
  
BUFFY: Back in England. Last I heard, he's engaged.  
  
Wesley eyes widened in surprise.  
  
BUFFY: Shocker huh? I know. Been there myself. But I'm happy for him. Olivia is a great person.  
  
WESLEY: I'm glad things are working out for you and the others. You all deserve it.  
  
Buffy smiled sadly.  
  
BUFFY: Yeah. Like I said, until this happened.  
  
Wesley leaned forward in his seat.  
  
WESLEY: Don't worry Buffy. Everything will be over soon. I talk to Angel earlier and he told me you're calling Willow in.  
  
BUFFY: I am. She can help us.  
  
WESLEY: She most certainly can. So there's nothing to worry about.  
  
Buffy looked away from Wesley's comforting eyes and stared out of the window.  
  
BUFFY: I hope you are right.  
  
WESLEY: Well, I better get going. I'll leave you to call Willow and to get some sleep.  
  
Buffy faced him as he stood up.  
  
WESLEY: If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask.  
  
BUFFY: Thanks.  
  
WESLEY: It's really good to see you again, Buffy.  
  
BUFFY: You too.  
  
WESLEY: Well, good night.  
  
Wesley exited, leaving Buffy alone in her office. She picked up her sleek black phone on the corner of her desk and punched in Willow's numbers. Willow picked up in the second ring.  
  
WILLOW: Hello?  
  
BUFFY: Hey, Will. It's me. Sorry I called so late.  
  
WILLOW: Oh, hey, Buffy. That's ok. So how was the trip to the evil law firm? You are back right?  
  
BUFFY: No, I'm still at Angel's.  
  
WILLOW: That can't be good. Trouble?  
  
BUFFY: With a capital T and comes right after big.  
  
WILLOW: Yikes! That's the worst kind. Is there anything I can do?  
  
BUFFY: That's why I'm calling. The 'witchyness' in you can seriously help us in this.  
  
WILLOW: I'll be there as soon as I can. Is this something that needs to be kept behind sealed lips?  
  
BUFFY: Very sealed.  
  
WILLOW: Consider it done. I'll see tomorrow.  
  
BUFFY: Thanks Wil.  
  
Buffy hung up and studied the phone for a minute. Well, that's done. Now to get some shut eye. But she knew sleep wouldn't come that easily so she stayed in her leather chair a bit longer. She rotated her neck, trying to loosen the knots in her shoulders as she leaned back in her seat. Her knots were as tight as wire.  
  
She closed her eyes and pushed off, feeling the room spin. The spinning of the room matched the thoughts spinning in her mind as weird as it sounds, it brought a strange comfort to her.  
  
~NEXT MORNING~  
  
As soon as Willow entered the glass double doors of Wolfram & Hart, she knew at once she would have a hard time finding her way around this place. She stood in the middle of the lobby as people, demons and workers of all sorts bustled around her. So what am I suppose to do now? She was about to go up to a security guard to ask for directions when she spotted a familiar green demon.  
  
WILLOW: Lorne!  
  
Lorne glanced over his shoulder when he heard his name being called. A huge grin split his green face.  
  
LORNE: Willow, sweetie! What a surprise!  
  
Lorne bounded over to Willow and gave her a huge bear hug. He held her shoulders as they pulled apart and he studied her from head to toe.  
  
LORNE: My, my, my. How great do you look.  
  
Willow laughed.  
  
WILLOW: I'm so glad to see someone I know. This place is huge.  
  
LORNE: Don't let the building fool you. It's bigger than it looks. So how are you and what are you doing here?  
  
WILLOW: I'm good and I'm here to see Buffy.  
  
LORNE: Ahh, I see. You are also part of the calvary. Buffy isn't in her office right now. They are all in Angel's. I'll take you there.  
  
WILLOW: Buffy has an office?  
  
LORNE: Sure she does. Everyone who is friends with Angel has an office. If you're good, I may hook you up with one.  
  
Lorne led Willow to a bank of elevators and jabbed at the button to call up an elevator.  
  
WILLOW: So do you know what's going on?  
  
LORNE: Not a lot. I haven't caught up with them since Buffy arrived. Been busy reading clients. We are just about to have a mini conference on our little situation. They would fill you in then. I'm not so good with filling people in.  
  
The elevator dinged, announcing it's arrival and the doors whooshed opened. Willow stepped in with Lorne closely behind her. A minute later, they were on the floor where Angel's office were. Lorne rapped on the wooden door and let himself inside the office. Wesley and Gunn were already there discussing something with Angel.  
  
WILLOW: Hey there.  
  
BUFFY: Will!  
  
She bounded over and gave her best friend a hug. Wesley looked up and smiled in surprise.  
  
BUFFY: Glad you are finally here.  
  
Wesley left his seat and went to hug her.  
  
WESLEY: Willow. It's a pleasure to see you again. How have you been?  
  
WILLOW: I've never been better.  
  
WESLEY: Good. Good.  
  
WILLOW: Hey Gunn.  
  
GUNN: Willow.  
  
Angel left his desk and came up to Willow.  
  
WILLOW: Hey Angel. Great to see you.  
  
ANGEL: Likewise.  
  
He awkwardly hugged her.  
  
LORNE: Have a seat. We have lots to talk about.  
  
Willow took a seat next to Gunn, in front of Angel's desk and looked around.  
  
WILLOW: Is it me or is someone missing?  
  
GUNN: Fred's in her lab doing some work. She'll be here.  
  
As if on cue, the door of Angel's office burst opened and a hurried Fred came rushing in.  
  
FRED: Sorry I'm late. I got sidetracked with the research I was doing. (sees willow) Hey Willow. Didn't know you were coming.  
  
WILLOW: Me either.  
  
Angel went back to his seat behind his desk and leaned forward.  
  
ANGEL: Let's get you up to date with what's been happening.  
  
BUFFY: And why we need you.  
  
Willow looked at the people around her. They all had the same expression on their faces, which wasn't a good sign.  
  
WILLOW: Well, update me away.  
  
~LUCAS' APARTMENT~  
  
Spike burst through the empty apartment with a huge smile on his face.  
  
SPIKE: Hello gang! Spike's back. And with a new attitude.  
  
He sauntered further into the apartment and looked around it with a frown. The apartment was in a mess. Broken pieces of wood were everywhere. Where the heck is Fred?  
  
SPIKE: Hey! Anybody home?  
  
Lucas came into the living room, wiping away sleep from his eyes.  
  
LUCAS: Oh it's you. What do you doing here? I thought you went all soft on us.  
  
SPIKE: (scoffs) I didn't go soft. I went to get my life back. So now I'm back.  
  
LUCAS: (interrupts) With a new attitude. Yeah, I heard.  
  
Spike hooked this thumbs on his belt and grinned at Lucas.  
  
SPIKE: Well, then. Get dressed and we'll hit the sewers, ruffled up some demons' feathers. Oh, and where's the little bit?  
  
LUCAS: You mean that girl? She escaped. Made this mess.  
  
SPIKE: That's alright. I don't need her anymore. I haven't got a vision six hours and I'm feeling like a new vamp.  
  
Katie then came into the living room dressed in a skimpy nightgown.  
  
KATIE: Lucas, what's going? (sees spike) Spikey! You're back.  
  
Spike went up to Katie and slung an arm around her.  
  
SPIKE: Sure am pet. And I'm here to start things anew. We three will terrorize the streets, filled it with screams of terror and bath it with blood.  
  
Katie giggled.  
  
KATIE: Sounds like fun. So when do we start?  
  
SPIKE: As soon as the sun sets. (looks at lucas) And as soon as Lucas joins us. What do you say Luc?  
  
LUCAS: How do I know you won't freak on us again, you wimp?  
  
In lightning speed, Spike grabbed Lucas by his throat and slammed him against the wall behind him.  
  
SPIKE: I'm sorry. What did you just call me?  
  
LUCAS: Wimp.  
  
Spike head-butted Lucas, breaking his nose.  
  
SPIKE: I'm sorry but I didn't hear what you said over the loud cracking of your nose.  
  
Spike let go of Lucas and he dropped to the ground, cupping his bloody nose.  
  
SPIKE: I chose you to be in my gang so you bloody well say yes. Understood?  
  
Lucas grunted and Spike took that as a yes. Katie came up to him and clung onto his arm.  
  
KATIE: So what happen to your pet?  
  
SPIKE: Who? Lawrence? I can't be bothered. He wasn't part of our gang anyway.  
  
KATIE: We three are going to have so much fun! We need a name for ourselves.  
  
SPIKE: Whatever you want, love.  
  
KATIE: How about The Trio?  
  
SPIKE: (scoffs) Oh please. That make us sound like a bunch of geeks.  
  
~WOLFRAM & HART~ ~angel's office~  
  
WILLOW: So let me get this straight. Spike is alive thanks to The Powers That Be and for saving the world, he was also given a reward. And this reward is that he's able to choose the kind of life he wants to lead. So now you have a strong possibility that Spike chose the evil life and you want to save him by giving back his soul. Am I right or is there more, like, oh say, Angel becoming human?  
  
BUFFY: No. Nothing more. That's about it.  
  
She looked at Angel worriedly.  
  
BUFFY: Right?  
  
ANGEL: Right. That's all.  
  
WILLOW: And you need me because?  
  
BUFFY: Like you said, we need you to restore Spike's soul as to save him and to avoid him being killed by us.  
  
WILLOW: So you want me to do the spell I did for Angel? Curse Spike with a soul?  
  
BUFFY: No. No cursing involve. Just give him back his soul.  
  
WILLOW: Is there such a thing?  
  
BUFFY: That's why we need you to find it.  
  
WESLEY: I did some research in that area when Spike first came but I didn't find anything. But I could be looking at the wrong angle. Maybe if we get the right angel, we might be able to find this spell.  
  
GUNN: Spike got his soul before he died right? Well, did he say where and how he got his soul back? Maybe we can work from there.  
  
BUFFY: Spike told me he made a deal with a demon on the other side of the world and there were trials of pain torture and suffering. He's words not mine.  
  
GUNN: (looks at angel) Ring any bells?  
  
ANGEL: Well, I know a place in Africa that has a demon who does something like this.  
  
WESLEY: Do you know its name? We could do some research and see how it's giving back souls.  
  
BUFFY: Or we could just call him up and ask for a favor.  
  
ANGEL: I don't think we can do that, Buffy.  
  
BUFFY: Why not? You are running the Wolfram & Hart. The very building that represents evil. How can this demon say no to you.  
  
FRED: Buffy's right. I'm sure Angel can pull some strings and get this demon to help us.  
  
Angel scratched the back of his neck looking doubtful.  
  
ANGEL: I guess I can try.  
  
GUNN: I'll look into it. I'll see if this demon has a contract with us or something. Just tell me the name of the demon.  
  
ANGEL: It's. um. I'm not really sure. All I know is that he lives in a cave in Africa. But whatever it is, we have to get this done as soon as possible. Or.  
  
GUNN: (sarcastically) As soon as possible meaning after Spike turns evil and starts killing.  
  
ANGEL: Ok so we are a little bit late.  
  
BUFFY: Wait a minute. Spike has started killing?  
  
WESLEY: We got a report earlier about an attack in a nightclub. Witnesses say that they saw a blond man doing most of the killing.  
  
Buffy glared at Angel.  
  
BUFFY: I cannot believe you didn't tell me this. Is there anything else you haven't told me yet?  
  
ANGEL: (defensively) I got the report this morning. If I got it earlier, you would be the first person I'd tell you. I don't know why you think I'm hiding things from you.  
  
FRED: Did you tell her about Lawrence?  
  
WILLOW: Lawrence?  
  
Buffy looks pointedly at Angel.  
  
BUFFY: Maybe the fact that you are not telling me things makes me think you are hiding things from me.  
  
WILLOW: Who's Lawrence?  
  
FRED: Lawrence was a buddy of Spike's. He let me go when Spike captured me. Didn't really say why, though. He untied my ropes and let me run free.  
  
WILLOW: You were captured?  
  
BUFFY: (to angel) And when are you going to tell me that.  
  
Angel laughed nervously.  
  
ANGEL: I didn't think it was important.  
  
BUFFY: Not as important as Spike killing people?  
  
ANGEL: Buffy, I don't understand why you are mad. So he killed a couple of people.  
  
WESLEY: 10 actually.  
  
ANGEL: Ok, so he killed 10 people. What difference does it make? It's not like it's going to stop us from putting his soul back into his body. (pause) Wait. He killed ten people?  
  
Buffy hopped out from her seat.  
  
BUFFY: That's it! I'm not going to sit here and talk while Spike is out there killing people. Willow and Wesley start you research on getting Spike's soul back. Gunn, get more info on that soul-giving demon guy in Africa. Take Lorne with you. Fred, you and Angel find for this Lawrence guy and get info out of him. He let you go for a reason and I want to know what it is.  
  
WILLOW: What are you doing to do, Buffy?  
  
BUFFY: I'm going to look for Spike and bring him back here. Fred, where did he take you?  
  
Fred grabbed a piece of paper from Angel's desk and scribbled down the address of the apartment she was held in.  
  
FRED: I'm not so sure about the apartment number though.  
  
BUFFY: That's ok. I'll kick down every door if I have to. Let me know what you guys come up with.  
  
With that, she headed out of the office, leaving the rest behind. They looked at Angel expectantly.  
  
GUNN: Boss?  
  
ANGEL: You heard the lady. Get on with it.  
  
The gang left the office at his word, getting on with their various tasks.  
  
~NIGHT~ ~buffy's office~  
  
Buffy never felt this tired in her entire life. She spent the whole morning looking for Spike but there was no sign of him. His apartment was empty and it looked like he cleared out, leaving no clues as to where he went. She then returned back to Wolfram & Hart later in the afternoon to see if the others have made any progress. They did but not enough to do anything yet. So she went out again to look for Spike.  
  
Buffy wanted to carry on her search through the night but Angel had told her earlier that he would do that. So as the sun set, she returned back to her office, hoping to get some rest before any action could happen. She entered the dark office and went straight to her room. She was about to crash onto her bed when she saw Willow sitting on the edge of it.  
  
BUFFY: Hey Will. What are you doing sitting in the dark?  
  
Willow jumped slightly, startled, when she heard Buffy's voice.  
  
WILLOW: Oh hey. I didn't know you were coming back so soon.  
  
Buffy sat down beside her. She leaned back and lay on the bed with her eyes closed.  
  
BUFFY: Angel said he would take over for the night.  
  
WILLOW: Any sign of Spike?  
  
BUFFY: No. I'm thinking he skedaddled.  
  
WILLOW: Oh. Where?  
  
BUFFY: I don't know. Europe maybe. So why are you sitting in the dark again?  
  
WILLOW: I came by to tell you what we found. I guess I was so tired I forgot to on the light while I was waiting for you.  
  
BUFFY: So what did you guys find?  
  
WILLOW: Gunn managed to find something about our demon.  
  
Buffy's eyes snapped opened and sat up excitedly.  
  
BUFFY: And?  
  
WILLOW: Gunn found out that Wolfram & Hart indeed have some dealings with this demon. Wolfram & Hart are renting the land, which the demon cave is on, to this demon.  
  
Buffy stared at Willow incredulously.  
  
BUFFY: This cave-living possibly dangerous demon is paying rent to Angel?  
  
WILLOW: That's what the contact said. The representatives of Wolfram & Hart managed to contact the demon - don't ask me how - and both of, well, us have come to a agreement.  
  
BUFFY: And that is?  
  
WILLOW: The demon is willing to return Spike's soul if he doesn't have to pay his rent for a year.  
  
BUFFY: That's bad business for Angel.  
  
WILLOW: Not really. Gunn later found out that the demon's form of rent is not money but souls. The demon is paying Wolfram & Hart souls as rent. The demon needs souls to do business so not paying will be a boost to his business. Gunn says as soon as the deal is over, he and Angel will look at shutting its business down but that's a story for another day.  
  
BUFFY: Ok. So how is this going to work? The giving-Spike-his-soul thing.  
  
Willow pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and handed to Buffy.  
  
WILLOW: Once you get Spike, lay your hand on his chest and say these words. The power of the demon would be transferred to you momentarily and you would be able to restore Spike's soul by saying the second phrase of words. I say you memorize them. You won't know when you need it.  
  
Buffy took the piece of paper and squinted at the words. Willow got up from the bed and went to switch on the lights.  
  
WILLOW: The words would look better with the lights on.  
  
BUFFY: Thanks. So is this Latin or what?  
  
WILLOW: No, it's Celtic. I know it's kind hard to read and memorize them but I can help you.  
  
BUFFY: That's ok. I'll manage.  
  
Buffy stood up and stuffed the piece of paper into her pocket.  
  
BUFFY: Well, I gotta take a shower. I smell like sewer.  
  
WILLOW: So that was you. I was wondering where that smell came from.  
  
Buffy swatted Willow's arm playfully and headed towards her cupboard to take out some clothes.  
  
WILLOW: I'll head back to Wesley's office and see if he needs any of my help.  
  
BUFFY: Sure I'll catch you later. Oh, switch off the lights on your way. I feel like being in the dark.  
  
WILLOW: Sure.  
  
Willow left, switching the lights off as she left and two minutes later Buffy entered her bathroom. She tore of her stinking clothes in disgust and stepped into the shower. Buffy turned off the shower and hot water came streaming out of the showerhead, hitting Buffy in full force. The sound of the water was loud in her ears, drowning every sound and thought around her. She closed her eyes, enjoying the way the hot water made her feel.  
  
She was so into her bath that she didn't hear someone entering her office.  
  
~STREET OF L.A~  
  
Angel stalked down the street of L.A, keeping an eye out for Spike or any of his buddies. He had dropped by their apartment to see if they by any chance had return but no such luck. So he decided to roam the streets but so far, there wasn't a slightest sign as to where Spike was.  
  
He rounded a corner and continued his journey down the street. It was a typical night on the streets with people of all ages crowding them for all sorts of reasons. Angel wasn't the type of person to be in a place crowed with people but just this once he was going to make an exception. This is for Buffy.  
  
A flash of blue on the other side of the street caught his attention. A small figure dressed in a long, flowing trench coat and a hat hurried down the street with a bulk under its arm. Even though the collar of the trench coat was pulled up to its neck and the hat was covering half of it face, Angel could see a bit of blue peeking out from it disguise.  
  
Angel jogged across the street and ran after the huddled figure. With the help of his vampire speed, he managed to cover the distance between him and little figure. When he was a feet away, Angel pounced on the figure and they both tumbled to the ground in a heap. It's hat came flying off, revealing Lawrence's face.  
  
Angel stood up, grabbed Lawrence's coat and pulled him to a dark corner where they could have some privacy. Lawrence struggled against his grip, kicking and punching. Angel punched him to keep him still and then threw him against the wall of the dark alley, which they entered. Lawrence fell to the ground and covered his face, whimpering quietly.  
  
ANGEL: You can't keep still, can you?  
  
LAWRENCE: What do you want? I don't have money so please don't hurt me.  
  
ANGEL: You know what I want, Lawrence. So don't play games with me.  
  
LAWRENCE: How do you know.  
  
Lawrence finally looked up and finally noticed Angel towering over him.  
  
LAWRENCE: It's you. You're Angel. Wow. I can't believe it. I'm getting mugged by the CEO of Wolfram & Hart.  
  
ANGEL: I'm not mugging you. I'm just beating you up for information.  
  
LAWRENCE: Isn't that the same thing? Instead of getting money out of me you're getting information.  
  
ANGEL: Well, I. I guess it's the same. But we are not talking about the meaning of mugging here. I need information and I need it now!  
  
LAWRENCE: (stammers) What do you want to know?  
  
ANGEL: First things first.  
  
Angel grabbed Lawrence by his collar of his coat and slammed him against the wall.  
  
ANGEL: Who are you and who do you work for?  
  
LAWRENCE: No one. I mean, I'm Lawrence and I'm not working for anyone.  
  
Angel head-butted the little blue demon.  
  
ANGEL: Sorry, wrong answer. Try again. Who are you and who are you working for?  
  
LAWRENCE: I'm not working for anybody! Honest!  
  
Angel vamped out and leaned closed.  
  
ANGEL: You don't want to know what I do when I get mad.  
  
Lawrence stared at Angel in terror. Then before Angel's eyes, Lawrence's scared expression melted away and was replaced by a stony one. The frightened little blue demon was nowhere to be seen.  
  
LAWRENCE: I got to give it to you, Angel. I never thought you would catch on fast.  
  
Angel let Lawrence go, surprise in the sudden change of character.  
  
ANGEL: Tell me what's going on.  
  
LAWRENCE: Nothing much. Just what should have happened.  
  
ANGEL: Who are you working for?  
  
LAWRENCE: Who else. The Senior Partners.  
  
ANGEL: What do they want?  
  
LAWRENCE: For things to happen the way it should. Spike wasn't supposed to come back the way he did. So the Senior Partners sent me to put Plan B into action.  
  
ANGEL: Explain.  
  
LAWRENCE: Well, you see. Plan A didn't quite happen as the Senior Partners didn't expect The Powers That Be to intervene by giving Spike this second chance. They came up with Plan B and I'm here to make sure it happens.  
  
ANGEL: And what is this plan?  
  
LAWRENCE: Now, now, Angel. I can't be telling you everything. Now that Plan B has been put into motion without a hitch, you'll find out soon enough.  
  
ANGEL: Well, newsflash Larry, things aren't going your way so tell me what I need to know!  
  
Lawrence frowned.  
  
LAWRENCE: I should have known this would happen. You're going to give Spike's soul back. The Senior Partners told something like this would happen.  
  
ANGEL: And what are you going to do about it?  
  
LAWRENCE: Wouldn't you like to know.  
  
ANGEL: I would.  
  
Angel grabbed Lawrence and slammed him once again against the wall. Lawrence laughed hysterically.  
  
ANGEL: What are you laughing at?  
  
LAWRENCE: You think you would be able to stop me by slamming me against the wall? Well, newsflash, Angel, it doesn't work that way. I'm still going to complete the Senior Partner's plan no matter what you do.  
  
ANGEL: Since you aren't telling me your plan, then tell me this. Where's Spike?  
  
LAWRENCE: Where else besides killing people.  
  
ANGEL: Buffy.  
  
LAWRENCE: He wanted her blood on his hands ever since he realized what he has become. A slayer making a vampire fall in love with her is an unforgivable thing. You should know that. You've said so yourself remember? Well, then. If you will excuse me, I have a plan to put into action.  
  
For the second time that night, Lawrence pulled out another surprise for Angel. The demon's eyes started to glow as he stared straight at Angel. Without warning, a splitting headache throbbed in Angel's head. He let go of Lawrence, grabbing in his head and crying out in agony.  
  
LAWRENCE: Don't worry. It'll only hurt a bit. I don't intend on killing you.  
  
Lawrence's eyes glowed even brighter and Angel screamed out in pain. With a laugh, the little blue demon ran out of the alley. Angel stumbled to the floor unable to stand as the pain throbbed in his head.  
  
ANGEL: Crap!  
  
He slipped into darkness as unconscious enveloped him.  
  
~WOLFRAM & HART~ ~buffy's office~  
  
Buffy came out from the shower feeling extremely fresh and odor free. She exited the bathroom and into her room in her bathe robe, humming softly to herself. She fumbled around, looking for the light switch when the little hairs on the back of her neck stood. Someone was in this office.  
  
BUFFY: Willow?  
  
She left her search for finding the light switch and went to look around in the office. Everything looked like the way she left it. Nothing seemed to be out of place and no one seemed to be around.  
  
Buffy frowned at her chair behind her desk. The leather chair was facing the window. Wasn't the chair facing the door when I left? The chair swiveled round, revealing a dark silhouette sitting on it. His blond hair gleam under the moonlight that was streaming into the office.  
  
SPIKE: It's about time.  
  
Buffy jumped at his voice. Oh God, no. Buffy clenched her fist and all her senses went on hyper alert.  
  
SPIKE: I've been waiting, like, forever. (laughs) Well, only 20 minutes.  
  
BUFFY: What are you doing here, Spike?  
  
SPIKE: Came to see you, love. What else? I heard you were coming by so I thought I come and say hi. For all times sake.  
  
Spike got up and stood in front of her desk.  
  
SPIKE: Why? Aren't you happy to see me?  
  
BUFFY: Not this time.  
  
SPIKE: Why not? Oh, that's right. you don't like the evil me.  
  
BUFFY: Never did.  
  
SPIKE: I guess I should have gotten the hint when you kept jumping my bones. Silly me. Looking back, I've always wondered why I ever fell in love with you. You were selfish, arrogant and always putting yourself first before anyone else. Those aren't the traits I look for in a girl. But who can blame me. I was blinded by your beauty. Couldn't think straight. Hell, if Angel had your face, I would be falling head over heels in love with him. (laughs) Just imagine that happening.  
  
He picked up a table ornament from her desk and started playing with it. Buffy took that moment to move a step back into her adjoining room. She needed to get to the piece of paper Willow gave her. That paper was in the pocket of her jeans, which were lying on the floor of her bathroom.  
  
SPIKE: I've waited a long time for this. To finally get back the life I've always wanted, to finally able to see you tremble under my graze - just like you are doing right now - and to finally able to kill you for what you've done to me.  
  
BUFFY: I didn't do anything to you. You fell in love with me and it's too bad you couldn't do anything about it but it wasn't my fault.  
  
SPIKE: So you say. But you made me come back for more. You came back for more. If you stayed away liked you promised, I wouldn't have gone and gotten my soul. I wouldn't have sacrificed myself just to prove my bloody love for you. But I guess you can see this whole thing as a blessing in disguise. If all this didn't happen, I wouldn't be standing here right now with a scared little slayer.  
  
Spike took at step towards her, covering the gap between them but Buffy kept that same distance between them by taking a step back further into her room.  
  
BUFFY: I'm not scared of you.  
  
SPIKE: No? You sure? Right, of course. That's why you are always taking a step back every time I come closer to you. Admit it, Buffy. You're scared. You finally realized what a bad, vicious vampire I am. You finally realized that I'm able to hurt you - very much I must add - without feeling a glimmer of remorse. I can see the fear in your eyes so clearly that it's beckoning me.  
  
He tossed the table ornament aside and dust of his hands.  
  
SPIKE: Well, then. Enough chat. Let's get on with it, shall we? Let's fight.  
  
BUFFY: I'm not going to fight you.  
  
SPIKE: Why? Afraid you might lose?  
  
BUFFY: No. I'm afraid you might. I don't want to kill you.  
  
SPIKE: Why not?  
  
Spike raised up a hand, silencing her before she could reply.  
  
SPIKE: No wait, don't tell me. You want to save me right? Give me back my bleeding soul?  
  
BUFFY: You deserved it after what you've done.  
  
SPIKE: And who are you to decide what I deserve and what I don't? You don't know what I want and now you know what I deserve? If you knew what I wanted , you would be mine now. So don't tell me what I deserve.  
  
BUFFY: I'm not going to let you throw away your life by killing. You are more than that. You are a good man.  
  
SPIKE: I was a good man. But I'm a better vampire. I don't want to go down that road being your boy toy. I had enough of that. I want to be my own vamp now.  
  
Spike covered the gap between them in one long stride. He quickly grabbed her neck so she wouldn't be able to back away.  
  
SPIKE: Listen to me, Buffy. I will never forget what you done to me. You made me pathetic, weak and desperate. That's not the kind of vamp I am. You made me feel human again and that's not something you forgive.  
  
With that, Spike lifted Buffy up and threw her on top of her bed. Buffy quickly scrambled out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom. She shut the door behind her and locked it. She crawled over to her pants, which were lying on the floor. She went through them trying to find the piece of paper. Spike pounded on the door and she dropped the pants startled. Get a grip, Summers!  
  
SPIKE: Don't play games with me, pet! I'm not in the mood. This door won't stop me from killing you.  
  
Buffy finally found the piece of paper in one of her pockets and pulled it out. She stuffed it into the pocket of her robe, knowing she would need it later. Before she could prepare herself to fight Spike, the door of the bathroom smashed open. Spike stood at the doorway with a satisfied smile splitting his handsome face.  
  
SPIKE: I told you it wouldn't stop me.  
  
Buffy stood up and faced him. BUFFY: I'm ready.  
  
Without waiting for him to give a snide remark, she launched herself at him and both of them tumbled to the ground. They rolled out of each other's way and faced each other again. Buffy threw in a punch witch Spike avoided easily. She continued her attack with a roundhouse kick straight into his chest, which sent Spike flying to the other side of the room.  
  
Spike climbed to his feet, giddy with excitement.  
  
SPIKE: Can you feel it? It's coming!  
  
Spike ducked as Buffy aimed a punch at his head. He threw in his own punch and it connected with Buffy face. Buffy stumbled back, dazed. He took this moment to pull out the amulet, which killed him, from his pocket.  
  
BUFFY: Where did you get that?  
  
SPIKE: I found it in one of the office while I was looking for you. I'm going to kill you with this just like you did to me.  
  
Buffy came at him with a series of kicks and punches. Some connected while others he avoided easily. He caught one of her punches and spun her around, pulling and pinning her against his chest.  
  
SPIKE: You have certainly lost your touch, Slayer. I'm disappointed.  
  
Spike put the amulet around her neck as Buffy struggled against his grip. He pushed her away from him while holding onto the amulet and gave her a huge punch. Spike let her fall to the ground. He towered over her as she tried to get up to her feet.  
  
SPIKE: It's time to end my misery once and for all.  
  
He pulled her back onto the floor and sat on top of her. He twisted the amulet and tightened its hold around her neck. Then he started choking her with it.  
  
Angel was up and running as soon as he regained conscious. With the help or his vampire speed and adrenaline, he was able to reach Wolfram & Hart in less than fifteen minutes. He burst through the glass doors of the lobby and went straight to the bank of elevators. He was so intend on finding Buffy that he didn't hear Willow calling him from behind.  
  
WILLOW: Angel!  
  
Angel whipped around and saw Willow coming over to him with a worried expression on her face. Oh no. something must have happened to Buffy. He grabbed Willow's shoulder as she drew near.  
  
ANGEL: What happened?  
  
WILLOW: I was about to ask you the same thing. I saw you rushing in here so I thought something was wrong.  
  
Angel let go of Willow and sighed, waiting impatiently for the elevator to arrive  
  
ANGEL: Where's Buffy? Have you seen her?  
  
WILLOW: I left her in her office a while ago. Why? Is something wrong? ANGEL: It's Spike and he's after Buffy.  
  
The elevator finally arrived and the two of them stepped in.  
  
WILLOW: He's here? But how can he get in with all the security?  
  
ANGEL: I don't have time to figure all that out. I need to find Buffy to make sure she's ok.  
  
The elevator came to their floor and they were out and rushing down the hallway before the door of the elevator could be fully opened. A minute later, they stood in front of the lock door to Buffy's office. Angel took a few steps back and waved Willow away.  
  
ANGEL: Stand back.  
  
He rushed, shoulder first at the door. The door shook upon impact but didn't budge open. Angel tried again and on the third try, the door shattered opening.  
  
ANGEL: Buffy!  
  
Buffy clawed at the amulet trying desperately to loosen its hold. She was already starting to see spots and she knew if things stayed this way a few minutes longer, she would be completely oxygen deprived. She gave up trying to loosen the amulet and reached out for Spike who was grinning widely at her. She grabbed the collar of his jacket and mustering all the strength she had left, she threw Spike over her head.  
  
Buffy ripped the amulet away from her neck and lay on the ground for a moment, gasping for air. But it wasn't long before Spike was up on his feet and scrambling towards her. Buffy climbed to her feet shakily but Spike pushed her back down. Before he could do nothing else, a figure clad in black came rushing at Spike wrestled him to the ground. Willow came into the room a second later and went towards Buffy.  
  
WILLOW: Are you alright?  
  
Buffy nodded unable to speak as she was still feeling the effects of the lack of oxygen in her body. Willow helped her up and led her away from Angel and Spike, who were exchanging some vicious punches. However, Spike had the upper hand and managed to throw Angel off. He came menacingly towards Buffy and Willow.  
  
SPIKE: I'm not letting you go that easily, pet.  
  
Buffy pulled out the paper Willow gave her from the pocket of her robe and pressed it into Willow's hand.  
  
BUFFY: When I give you the signal, do the spell.  
  
WILLOW: What about you?  
  
BUFFY: I'll get him to sit still.  
  
Buffy ducked as Spike swung a punch at her. She threw a punch of her own, which connect and Spike went down to his knees. Buffy jumped over Spike - grabbing the amulet at the same time - so that his back was facing her and wrapped around his neck. She held the amulet tightly around his neck. It would not kill him but at least she had him under control.  
  
BUFFY: Willow! Do the spell!  
  
Willow hurriedly unfolded the piece of paper and started reading it aloud. Angel stood beside her and looked over her shoulder. Willow's voice was loud and clear as she recited the words on the paper. After saying the fourth line, strong wind blew in the room and a huge mass of dark clouds started forming above theirs heads.  
  
Spike stopped struggling against Buffy and looked up at the cloud surprise. Then amidst the clouds a face of a demon appeared. Spike recognized at once as the demon in Africa who gave him his soul. Willow continued chanting the spell and the demon stretched out a hand and with a roar a stream of red light came out from his hand and hit Willow squarely in her chest. The impact sent Willow reeling back and into Angel's waiting arms. A second later, the demon and the dark clouds disappeared.  
  
WILLOW: Wow!  
  
ANGEL: Did it work?  
  
WILLOW: Yeah, it did. There's so much power in me. I can't be trusted with this much power, you know.  
  
BUFFY: Yes you can. Now hurry up. I can't hold him much longer.  
  
Willow came up to them and placed a hand on Spike's chest. She glanced at the paper and recited another set of words.  
  
SPIKE: NO!  
  
Willow's hand started to glow a fiery yellow-orange color. A second later, Spike's eyes glow the same color. Buffy let go and moved away from him. Spike throws back his head and screamed. Buffy stood up and stared at Spike screaming in agony. Then he fell silent.  
  
WILLOW: Did it work?  
  
Buffy cautious approached Spike who was on his hands and knees, breathing heavily.  
  
BUFFY: Spike?  
  
Spike slowly lifted his head, fear shining through his eyes.  
  
SPIKE: Buffy?  
  
Buffy rushed towards him and pulled him to his feet.  
  
ANGEL: Looks like it worked.  
  
SPIKE: What's happening to me?  
  
BUFFY: Nothing. Everything is fine now.  
  
Spike looked around, finally noticing where he was.  
  
SPIKE: Where am I?  
  
BUFFY: You're with me.  
  
Spike looked fearfully at Buffy. Buffy caught his face in her hands and gave him a brave smile.  
  
BUFFY: Shh. Just relax. Everything will be ok.  
  
SPIKE: What's going? Please, Buffy. Tell me what's going on. Why am I here?  
  
BUFFY: Don't worry. Everything will be ok.  
  
She leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. A minute later she pulled apart with tears streaming down her face.  
  
BUFFY: You'll be safe now.  
  
~SOMEWHERE IN WOLFRAM & HART~  
  
An elegant woman sat at her desk with a psychic in front of her. The psychic had his eyes closed, concentrating intently something.  
  
WOMAN: So? Have they done the spell yet?  
  
The psychic opened his eyes, grinning.  
  
PSYCHIC: They sure have. I felt a magical power surge. Spike has his soul.  
  
The woman grinned.  
  
WOMAN: Not for long.  
  
She picked up her phone and speed dialed her accomplice. Someone at the other end picked up at the end of the first ring.  
  
WOMAN: (to the phone) Lawrence? It's me. They already have restored Spike's soul. You know what to do?  
  
LAWRENCE: Don't worry. I do. You can expect results in a minute.  
  
WOMAN: Good.  
  
She hung up and smiled.  
  
WOMAN: The Senior Partners are going to be so happy.  
  
~BUFFY'S OFFICE~  
  
Without warning, the amulet, which was still around Spike's neck, started acting up like it did when Spike used it in the hellmouth. Buffy jumped back in surprise as Spike looked down, defeated.  
  
SPIKE: It's happening again.  
  
BUFFY: Angel! What's happening?  
  
ANGEL: I don't know. The amulet is activated again.  
  
WILLOW: But how? I mean who is doing this?  
  
Angel blinked as realization dawn onto him.  
  
ANGEL: Lawrence. He's working for the Senior Partners.  
  
BUFFY: (panics) Can we stop it? We got to stop it!  
  
SPIKE: Don't!  
  
Buffy, Willow and Angel looked at Spike in surprise.  
  
BUFFY: Why? You are going to die, Spike! Again!  
  
SPIKE: It's meant to be.  
  
Buffy went towards him, reaching out to pull the amulet away.  
  
BUFFY: I won't let you die!  
  
Then just like the fateful day, Spike starts to dust slowly. His skin singes, then his muscles, his bones. Then he was gone.  
  
BUFFY: NO!  
  
She fell to the ground in shock as Spike's dust scattered around the floor of her room.  
  
~TWO DAYS LATER~  
  
Angel sat in his dark office, thinking about happened two days ago. The rest tried to find out what happened while Angel and Buffy went out to look for Lawrence. But they come up with nothing in both areas. With much persuasion, Buffy finally agreed to accept what happened. However, he wasn't just about to accept defeat.  
  
There was a reason why the Senior Partners wanted Spike to stay dead and it wasn't because they wanted Spike out of the way. They could have killed Spike as soon as he came to life but they didn't. Instead, they got rid of him as soon as he got his soul. That information hinted that that night wasn't the last Angel would see Spike. The Senior Partners were up to something and like Lawrence said, Angel would find out about it sooner or later.  
  
If Spike did come back again, he was sure that he won't tell Buffy about it because he had a feeling that Spike would be good. And that means Angel have to kill - yet again.  
  
And it would be harder if Buffy was around.  
  
@END@ 


End file.
